


In Lonely Exile Here

by jdphoenix



Series: Gold and Green [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the longest night of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lonely Exile Here

There's a wall between them. He thinks it fitting. There's always been a wall between him and the rest of the world. Tonight it's one he can see and feel.

He strips off his clothes, welcoming the sharp cold of the winter night on his skin. There's no snow here, deep in the ancient goblin tunnels of the north, though he wishes there was. He knows his other self well enough to know that, unable to find escape, he will dig and bite at everything within reach. He does not look forward to waking up with nails broken and teeth shattered on cold stone.

He lays his forehead against one of the stones. His magic still tingles faintly over it from the spell he cast to cause the cave in.

"That's one way to end an argument," he mutters, his lips curling up mirthlessly. He imagines her on the other side, raving and cursing his name. She's not digging him out though. That's all that matters. She can be angry as she likes, so long as she sees sense.

There's a tug at the base of his skull. The moon is rising. The feeling spreads like wildfire through his every cell. His blood pounds furiously in his ears. Under the sound he can now hear another beat and a voice he could drown in. He holds desperately to it as pain burns through him.

❄

"Remus," she says and barely recognizes her own voice, it's so small.

She curls up in the corner beside the cave in, her hand and head resting against the stone. If Moody were here he'd be on Lupin's side, tell her she's being emotional. She doesn't care. She's not saying she wants to be alone in a cave with a transformed werewolf but she could at least have stayed with him until it began.

He didn't have to be alone.

A pitiful howl cuts through the rock and she screws her eyes shut. The texture of the hair pressed against her cheek changes and she knows it's turned to a curly black. Mother calls it her "unhappy hair" and says it makes her look like her aunt, the one in prison.

He begins scratching at the rocks, crying out now and then. She thinks he's finally given up until, a moment later, she hears the thud of a body being thrown against the stone.

"I'm sorry," she says. She's not sure if she means for badgering him into following this lead and keeping him away from his potion or in a more broad sense that he was ever infected at all. She glances at her watch. It's the longest night of the year, with many long hours until dawn. She'll wait them out here. Just because he no longer knows she's waiting, doesn't mean she'll leave him.


End file.
